


Ruthari Collection

by bowsie22



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: A collection of short Runaan/Ethari(Tinker Elf) fics. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments!
Relationships: Runaan/Ethari, Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyday Ethari goes to the flower pond. 

Every evening, Ethari made his way to the pond, praying that all the flowers were still floating. Runaan, Rayla and the other assassins had left for Katolis over a week ago. Since then, Ethari made his way to the pond, checking the flowers, paying special attention to his husband’s. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief when he saw them still floating. 

He was a bit later than normal tonight. One of the newer assassins had come to ask for a set of throwing blades. He then hung around flirting with Ethari, who shooed him off laughing. If Runaan knew what was happening when he was gone, he’d probably refuse to leave again! Ethari was tempted to tell him just to see his reaction. Still laughing, he made his way down the steps to the pond. He was always nervous. He knew it was stupid, Runaan and his team were the best, that’s why they were sent to the heart of Katolis. And Runaan would protect Rayla with his life. That scared Ethari.

He stood by the side of the pool. For some reason, he was nervous today. Almost afraid to look. Taking a deep breath, Ethari looked up, eyes instinctively searching for his husband’s flower. He gave an anguished cry and collapsed. Rayla’s was the only flower floating. What had happened? Runaan was the best. How had some humans killed him and his team? And how was Rayla alive? Had she..had she become like her parents? A deserter? A traitor?

He sobbed, eyes following the lone flower floating on the pond surface. He had lost everything, everyone. Runaan was dead and Rayla would be ghosted. His family, gone, in one swipe. Taking a deep breath, Ethari stood, knowing he needed to tell the others about this. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he failed to notice the flower glinting just below the surface.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three months since Runaan died and two weeks since Rayla and her human had left to return the Dragon Prince. And still, Ethari visited the pond every night. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but it was the only way for him to know Rayla was alive. And to accept that Runaan was dead.

There were celebrations that night, the Dragon Queen had woken up. Rayla had succeeded, just like Ethari knew she could. Whilst everyone drank and celebrated, Ethari made his way to the pond.

“You’d be so proud Runaan. Our girl did it, she reunited the Dragon Prince with his mother. And maybe stopped the war. I think she’s done better than either of us ever expected. Don’t know how you’d feel about her human though. Hm, you’d get used to him. She loves him, so you’ll love him.”

He continued talking to Runaan as he walked down the steps to the pond. It was something he did every day. It calmed him down, made him feel close to Runaan again. He walked to the pond expecting to see Rayla’s flower floating alone.

“Wait? What is that? No, no, no, no! There is no way.”

He flew to the side of the pond, heart pounding. It was. Runaan’s flower was floating again. But how? Ethari sent out a small tendril of magic. Maybe the flower was faulty? But no. when his magic touched the flower, Ethari could feel Runaan’s heartbeat, strong and steady as always. Ethari fell to knees, happy, scared, confused. What was going on? How did Runaan come back to life? Was it the Dragon Queen? The dark human mage that other elves spoke of? And if he was alive, where was he? Was he ok? There were so many questions and only one person could answer them. But Ethari had no idea where Runaan was in the world. And no way to track him with the moon pendant gone. He sighed, resting his head on the edge of the pond, eyes never leaving Runaan’s flower, the proof of life. For now, all he could do was wait. He had the flower. For now, that had to be enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week had passed since Ethari had seen Runaan’s flower. No one knew how it had happened, but the settlement was thrilled. Every day, people came to the workshop to give Ethari a gift for Runaan. But, Ethari was rarely at the workshop, spending most of his time at the pond, watching Runaan’s flower. He was terrified that he would wake up one day and the flower would be at the bottom of the pond again.

Once again, he was at the pond, fingers trailing in the water. He’d send small tendrils of magic to the flower, wanting to feel Runaan’s heartbeat, know he was alive. Ethari was starting to grow desperate. Where was his husband? Was he really alive?

“You know, I can’t remember the last time I ever saw the workshop so dusty? Are you slacking off?”

Ethari leapt to his feet, recognising that deep voice. He sobbed, amber eyes meeting striking blue. He wanted to run into his husband’s arms, but he also needed to make sure that Runaan was ok. A quick scan, missing a horn, bad bruise on his upper arm, but otherwise ok.

Check completed, Ethari threw himself into the arms that he always trusted to catch him. He cried into Runaan’s shoulder, aware of the tears falling onto his own. Pushing away from his husband, he cupped his face in his hands and pressed a kiss to Runaan’s lips. The broke apart, hands running over each other’s bodies, checking that the other was ok.

“Runaan, I don’t understand, you were dead!”

“No, I wasn’t dead starlight, just trapped. For a long time. Rayla and her human got me out, caught me up and everything and I came home straight away.”

Ethari choked back more sobs, pulling Runaan back into his arms, burrowing his face into the broad shoulder. The older elf stroked his back, running fingers through his hair. He’d always known how to comfort his starlight.

“I’m back Ethari, I’m alive, I’m ok. I’m here.”

“I know, I know. It’s just going to take me a minute. Just a week ago I thought you were dead and now you’re here! Back in my arms, returned to me.”

“I promised, didn’t I? That I’d return your heart. Well, here I am.”

“You sure did moonbeam. And here you are. Better late than never, eh?”

The two laughed through the tears, overjoyed. Both knew that it wouldn’t be easy.

Runaan had been trapped, tortured. He had nightmares, sometimes violent ones that would hurt Ethari. Ethari still sometimes thought it was all a dream and panicked when Runaan wasn’t beside him.

But, like always, they got through it together. They healed together. When Rayla next returned home, both were there to welcome her back, arm in arm, disgustingly domestic and sappy.

Exactly as it should be.

A/N So, welcome my new obsession. I think Ethari is probably the one person Runaan can really be himself around, no need to be the cold assassin. He can be sweet, funny, domestic, adorable basically! Feel free to leave a prompt in the askbox or comments. It will be completed.


	2. Chapter 2 hair/braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair was very important to elves.

Hair was very important to elves. A hairstyle could tell you everything about an elf. Job, marital status, if they had children? For example, short hair on top with sheared sides meant that person had recently suffered a loss of someone close to them. Long, braided hair, with jewels throughout, meant that that elf was happily married. 

Ethari used to have long hair. Runaan loved to braid it, taking hours to add in the jewels he gathered on his missions and flowers from their garden to the braid. It was one of their favourite things. Braiding each other's hair was a show of trust to moonelves, especially the assassins. Normally, Runaan would never let anyone stand at his back, but it was different with Ethari. But then, the workshop went on fire.

_Runaan smiled as his team walked past him into Silver Grove. It had been an easy mission, enter a human town and hunt down the traders selling elven horns. They traders were disposed off and the horns returned. An easy mission, but a long one. Runaan hadn’t been home for two weeks. He trudged towards the workshop, knowing that Ethari would be up and working at this time. As he got closer to their home, he realised he could smell burning. Was something on fire. Shaking the tiredness from his muscles, Runaan ran to him home. Ethari was in danger, there was no time. Skidding to a stop at the bottom of their tree, Runaan gasped when he saw the flames and smoke. What in all of Xadia has his husband done this time?_

_Taking a deep breath, he ran up the stairs into their house. His husband lay on the floor, surrounded by flames. Runaan swore, making his way to the other elf. He tossed Ethari over his shoulder, running for the pond._

It was only once they got into the pond Runaan realised that Ethari’s hair had been burnt away, leaving scarring on his back and neck. When he woke up, his husband told him that he had been making a weapon for a Sunfire Elf and sparks fell onto his hair and clothes. In his panic, he set the room alight and passed out before he could reach the door. He was growing his hair out again, but it was a slow process. It was just long enough to be braided now and Runaan could add some decoration. But he couldn’t wait for the day he could create a proper marriage braid for his husband. And he knew Ethari missed it too.

Long hair also meant that the elf was a respected member of the community. They held a position of power and respect and people turned to them for answers during difficult times. Runaan was one such elf. He was descended from the ruling class, his ancestors having founded Silver Grove, literally building it from the ground up. Because of that, it was expected that Runaan would have the time and money to look after his long locks. Even after joining the assassins, he kept his long hair, tying it into a braid instead of wearing it loose as he did in his younger days. He rarely wore jewels in his hair, even after marriage. Instead, he wore the silver clasps that his husband made and little else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only on Runaan’s longer breaks that Ethari would close the workshop for a day and the two would leave Silver Grove and travel to the cliff side overlooking the Lunar Falls. They would spend hours there, feeding each other, touching each other, making love without fear of Rayla hearing. And as night fell and the moon shone down upon them, Ethari would braid his husband’s hair. He was always gentle, a slight tug meaning that Runaan had to move his head. They needed no light. The moon was enough, their hair itself beacons in the night.

As he worked, Ethari would press kisses to the nape of Runaan’s neck, the back of his shoulders, the tips of his ears. He would whisper endearments to the other elf, making Runaan blush and laugh. It was like being young again, in the early stages of their relationship when everything was still so new and exciting.

But now, it was comforting, relaxing, something to bring the two closer after time spent apart. And Ethari wasn’t too shy to say that Runaan’s hair looked amazing after he was finished with it. White and blue jewels passed down through his family caught the light whenever he turned his head. Silver jewellery, made by Ethari, closed the braid. It was beautiful and Runaan knew it would turn heads when they returned to Silver Grove.

But, they still had time to spend at the cliffs. Ethari lay with his head in Runaan’s lap. The assassin’s fingers running through his hair.

“I cannot wait for the day your hair is long enough to braid again. I want you to wear my jewels again.”

“Is this a possessive thing? Because I think I wear enough of your marks that everyone knows I’m yours. I mean look at this.”

He gestured to his neck, chest and stomach, covered in bruises. Runaan laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to base of Ethari’s horn, sending a full body shiver through the younger elf.

“It’s different, you know it is. As much as I love you braiding my hair, I miss doing yours.”

“So do I. But, not much longer, a few more months at least. By the time you return from Katolis, my hair should be more than long enough to braid. And you can add all the jewels and flowers you want.”

“I’m holding you to that starlight.”

Ethari grinned, grasping the clasps in the front of his hair and pulling Runaan into a kiss. Yeah, he was pretty excited to have his hair braided too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after Runaan’s flower fell, Ethari closed the workshop and walked to the cliffs. He carried a pair of scissors in his hands. Standing on the edge, looking at the waterfall, he gathered up his hair. With the use of some magic, it had grown to his mid back in the time that Runaan was gone.

But what was the point? Without his One to braid it, why bother having long hair at all? He closed his eyes and bringing the scissors up, cut his hair to the nape of his neck. It didn’t matter. He’d fade soon anyway. Already his marks were starting to dim, he’d be gone by the end of the month.

Ethari dropped his hair off the cliff, turning to walk back to Silver Grove. Hands in his pockets, he stroked the green gem that rested there. It had been Runaan’s favourite to put in his braid, always in pride of place, always noticeable. It was one of their most treasured items, Runaan bringing it back from his first job in the human kingdoms. It had been his first anniversary present. And now, it would never be braided into his hair again. Ethari choked back a sob thinking about it. He’d do something with the gem, something to honour and remember Runaan before he faded away. Something that would make Runaan smile and blush if he was around to see it.

Ethari stopped walking, realising that it didn’t matter, Runaan would never see it anyway. But it didn’t matter. The last thing he would ever do would be something that would make his husband happy. And for now, that was enough.

A/N This turned angsty in a way I did not expect!


	3. Fading - happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All elves knew about the One. And when an elf loses their One, they start to fade.

All elves knew about the One. The one elf, or in Rayla's case human, who was their other half, who completed them. Humans called them soulmates. ~Finding your One was described as the greatest moment in your life, when everything just clicked and the world made sense. It was something all elves looked forward to.

Ethari still remembered when he met Runaan,

_Ethari loved the cliffs. After a stressful day at his apprenticeship, there was nothing more relaxing to him than sitting on the cliff edge and watching the Lunar Falls crash into the water below. He loved the noise of the water, the solitude, everything. Hearing a rustle behind him, Ethari moved to his feet. There was a chance of it being a wild animal, possible a dangerous one._

"Sorry for interrupting, but...oh."

Runaan. Son of Silver Grove's rulers and next in line to lead the Moonelf assassins. He was also incredibly handsome and Ethari would be lying if he said that Runaan didn't feature in some of his night time fantasies. Why was he looking at Ethari like that? Finally making eye contact, Ethari suddenly understood. It was like the stories said. Everything just clicked, it was like the world was brighter. They stepped forward, Runaan grabbing his hand when Ethari was in touching distance.

"I'm Ethari."

"I know. I may have been the one sending you the flowers for the past few months."

"Oh. Well, we're soulmates. I think it's ok."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

_"I really want you to kiss me right now."_

Ethari still laughed when he remembered how smooth Runaan had been. He later realised that Runaan was a stuttering idiot when it came to love and relationships. And Ethari loved it, he loved him.

But, Runaan is dead now. His One was gone, taken from him by humans. And Ethari was fading. He had hidden it from Rayla with a glamour, but he couldn't hide it anymore. His marks, that once stood out against his dark skin, were barely noticeable. He was growing weaker, barely able to work in his workshop anymore, not able to keep food down. Ethari estimated that he had a week, two at most. He wasn't afraid of death. He knew that he would be reunited with his Runaan again, he looked forward to that. He was afraid of leaving Rayla alone again. But he knew that he and Runann, and her parents, had raised her well. She was strong, she had Callum and her new friends, she would recover. Ethari would not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a bad day. Ethari had woken that morning tired, sore and weak. His death was coming faster than he expected. Already he had dropped his tools multiple times, odd for the expert smith. He worked distractedly, thoughts of Runaan always in his head. Sharpening a sword, his mind wandered. Ethari’s hand slipped, his palm sliding along the edge of the weapon. He dropped the sword, blood dripping from the deep cut in his palm.

“Well, I don’t often see the master smith make a mistake like that.”

That voice. But there was no way. Was there? Slowly, Ethari turned towards the door, scared to look. 

“Runaan?”

Runaan’s smile fell when he saw Ethari. He pulled the smaller elf into his arms, fingers tracing the faded markings. 

“Oh my starlight. You’re fading.” 

“You were dead. You were dead!”

“Yes, I was. And now I’m back. Just in time by the look of it.”

Runaan kissed Ethari, the other elf almost too weak to kiss back. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the glow from Ethari’s marks, the other elf healing with the return of his One. Runaan pulled away, chuckling when he saw that Ethari had passed out. His husband was seriously weakened. And from the feel of his ribs, hadn’t eaten anything in a few weeks. That would have to be tended to. He moved Ethari to their bedroom, tucking him under the covers and going to the kitchen, not before pressing a soft kiss to Ethari’s forehead. He wasn’t a brilliant chef, not like Ethari and Elspeth, but he could make nutritious food, which his husband needed right now. And when Ethari woke up, Runaan would tell him everything. Just like it used to be, just like it should be.

Ethari woke to a plate of stew being placed on the bedside table.

“Good, let’s get you sitting up.”

Runaan piled the pillows behind Ethari, helping his husband sit up straight. Ethari laughed. 

“You’ve been dead for weeks now. I should be looking after you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been looked after. Let me look after you now starlight.”

Ethari lay back against the pillows, content to be with his husband. Runaan handed him the stew, sitting beside the bed, tracing the markings on Ethari’s shoulder.

“When I saw how pale they were. Ethari, I was so terrified. I thought I was too late.”

Ethari ran his hand through Runaan’s hair, reaching down to untangle his braid. He had always loved his husband’s hair, he had missed it.

“You saved me Runaan. You got here just in time. And now, we have the rest of our lives to spend together. You, me and Rayna.”

He pulled Runaan into a kiss, hoping it would lead somewhere else. Runaan pulled away from Ethari, grinning, ignoring the other’s annoyed groan.

“By the way. Elspeth and Camdyn are back as well! They’re on their way to Silver Grove as we speak.”

Ethari stared at the older elf, gaping.

“WHAT!?”

A/N So, for those interested, the next chapter is going to be this with an angstier ending.


	4. Fading sad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All elves knew about the One. And when an elf loses their one, they start to fade.

All elves knew about the One. The one elf, or in Rayla's case human, who was their other half, who completed them. Humans called them soulmates. ~Finding your One was described as the greatest moment in your life, when everything just clicked and the world made sense. It was something all elves looked forward to.

Ethari still remembered when he met Runaan,

_Ethari loved the cliffs. After a stressful day at his apprenticeship, there was nothing more relaxing to him than sitting on the cliff edge and watching the Lunar Falls crash into the water below. He loved the noise of the water, the solitude, everything. Hearing a rustle behind him, Ethari moved to his feet. There was a chance of it being a wild animal, possible a dangerous one._

_"Sorry for interrupting, but...oh."_

_Runaan. Son of Silver Grove's rulers and next in line to lead the Moonelf assassins. He was also incredibly handsome and Ethari would be lying if he said that Runaan didn't feature in some of his night time fantasies. Why was he looking at Ethari like that? Finally making eye contact, Ethari suddenly understood. It was like the stories said. Everything just clicked, it was like the world was brighter. They stepped forward, Runaan grabbing his hand when Ethari was in touching distance._

_"I'm Ethari."_

_"I know. I may have been the one sending you the flowers for the past few months."_

_"Oh. Well, we're soulmates. I think it's ok."_

_"I really want to kiss you right now.”_

_"I really want you to kiss me right now."_

Ethari still laughed when he remembered how smooth Runaan had been. He later realised that Runaan was a stuttering idiot when it came to love and relationships. And Ethari loved it, he loved him.

But, Runaan is dead now. His One was gone, taken from him by humans. And Ethari was fading. He had hidden it from Rayla with a glamour, but he couldn't hide it anymore. His marks, that once stood out against his dark skin, were barely noticeable. He was growing weaker, barely able to work in his workshop anymore, not able to keep food down. Ethari estimated that he had a week, two at most. He wasn't afraid of death. He knew that he would be reunited with his Runaan again, he looked forward to that. He was afraid of leaving Rayla alone again. But he knew that he and Runann, and her parents, had raised her well. She was strong, she had Callum and her new friends, she would recover. Ethari would not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a bad day. Ethari had woken that morning tired, sore and weak. His death was coming faster than he expected. Already he had dropped his tools multiple times, odd for the expert smith. He worked distractedly, thoughts of Runaan always in his head. Sharpening a sword, his mind wandered. Ethari’s hand slipped, his palm sliding along the edge of the weapon. He dropped the sword, blood dripping from the deep cut in his palm.

Ethari fell to his knees, knowing that this was it. He had finally faded. He lay back, a small smile on his face. Finally, he was going to see Runaan again. His blinked, slower and slower. He always though he’d be afraid of death, but he found himself oddly calm. The workshop door slammed open.

“Ethari!”

It was no surprise that this close to death, Ethari was imagining his beloved’s voice. They would be reunited soon. 

“No, no starlight. Open those beautiful eyes, please! Please, don’t leave me. Ethari please, come back to me.”

He managed to open his eyes, smiling when he saw Runaan’s tear filled eyes above him. He reached up, stroking a weak hand down Runaan’s cheek,

“Runaan, my love.”

“Yes, I’m here Ethari. Please don’t go, I don’t know what to do without you. Ethari, stay with me, please.”

He was here, Runaan was actually here with him. Ethari smiled at his husband one final time.

“I love you Runaan.”

“I love you too Ethari.”

With those final words, Ethari closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

Runaan held his husband’s body, sobs wracking through his body. It hurt, it hurt so bad. He had thought that he would come back and reunite with Ethari, get their happily ever after. Not be confronted with his fading husband taking his last breaths. What would he do now? What would he do without Ethari? Gasping, he stumbled to his feet, Ethari in his arms. He needed to bury the other elf in their field. He took a step towards the door and found himself wavering. What was wrong with him? Why was he this weak? He collapsed to the ground, making sure that Ethari was protected. As darkness fell over him, his friends walked into the workshop, Elspeth gasping and Camdyn ran to his side. What was wrong with him?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elspeth tucked Runaan into his bed, stepping back into her husband’s arms.

“We need to tell Rayla that Ethari has faded.”

Camdyn nodded, knowing it would be a difficult conversation.

“Cam, look at his markings. They’ve faded so quickly.”

“Runaan won’t survive the night. We need to be ready for that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Rayla stood in the field of adoraburrs, Callum beside her. This had been their field. Runaan and Ethari had their first date here, Runaan proposed here and they told Rayla that they were adopting her here.

And now the couple was buried here, to spend the rest of eternity together. She placed the flowers on their graves, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I’ll miss you both so much. But I know that you’re happy together now. Thank you for everything. I love you.”

She left the field hand in hand with Callum. She still needed to decide what to do with the workshop and would she take Runaan’s place as leader of the assassins. But for now, she would mourn the men she called her parents.

Looking back a final time, she smiled as she realised that her mother had used magic on the flowers to make them grow, twining together as they did. Intertwined, joined together, just like Runaan and Ethari, together for eternity.


	5. Chapter 5 reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viren and his new army need weapons. Aaravos happens to know the perfect elf for the job.

"We need better weapons. The soldiers are destroying the ones we have."

Viren growled as yet another sword was broken in the grip of a soldier. He turned to Aaravos, who was examining his sleeping daughter. Since bringing her father back to life three days ago, Claudia had spent most of that time sleeping. Magical exhaustion Aaravos called it. He straightened, running a hand through his hair, humming.

"I know someone. A weapon smith. He's a moonshadow elf, but everyone goes to him. Sunfire, moonshadow, startouched, all trust him to make something personal and spectacular."

"And? Is he any good?"

"The two elves you fought for the egg. Remember their weapons?"

"Yes, he had curved blades on a chain and she had a sword that could turn into a whip. I have to admit, it was quite unexpected."

"He made those. We get him, we'll be unstoppable."

Viren grinned, excited to meet this elf. Would he be able to create something to channel his and Claudia's powers and make them even more powerful? Wait, a moonshadow elf?

"Aaravos, what are the chances that this elf will actually join our cause?"

"Oh, slim to none. Especially since you stuck his husband in one of those coins you lost."

The mage swore.

"Then it'll have to be an attack and grab. And I didn't lose the coins. That irritating elf girl grabbed from me when I fell.

Aaravos laughed, following Viren to the front of the troops.

"Yes, fell. I never knew you were this funny Viren."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camdyn hit the ground, rolling away before he was skewered by his friend.

"Damn Runaan. I forgot how fast you were."

"I'm not that much faster than you, you're just out of practice."

"Yeah, being stuck in a coin for over a decade can do that to you."

"But now you're out, so no more excuses. Elspeth certainly hasn't slowed down."

They looked over to where Elspeth was training her daughter. Runaan had forgotten just how fierce a fighter his friend was. It seemed that Rayla took after her mother more than her father. Hr was pulled from his thoughts as Camdyn slashed at him again. Runaan jumped away, laughing. He had missed this.

"A dishonourable attack ! Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, all's fair in love and war."

They grinned, moving to attack again.Before either could make contact, a voice came from the cave entrance.

"We need to start packing. It'll take at least two days to get to Silver Grove and I know Runaan wants to leave early."

Rayla threw herself at Callum, talking a mile a minute about her mother and her fighting skills. Callum nodded along, used to Rayla freaking out over her parents by now. Runaan walked past, ruffling Rayla's hair and smiling at the human. Callum had grown on him. He was kind boy, intelligent and, even more importantly, a calming influence on Rayla. Elspeth caught up to Runaan, throwing her arm around his shoulders.

"Looking forward to seeing Ethari again?"

"Of course I am. It's been too long, far too long."

"No need to tell me that twice."

Elspeth looked worried. Runaan pulled her into a hug, knowing she was scared that Ethari would hate her, hate them, for abandoning Rayla.

"It'll be ok. I’ll explain everything to him. And it'll be just like old times. I promise. But for now, we have to pack. And keep an eye on Callum. He's been eyeing some of those magic books. I think he's going to try and steal them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Runaan smiled as he watched his friends dance to enter Sulver Grove. He had missed seeing them together. They were so in love, it was kind of sickening. Although, they had been a massive help when he confessed to Ethari.

Ethari. Runaan had missed even saying that name. His first day of freedom, he kept whispering it under his breath, wanting to hear the name. Wanting to see the man. And he was so close now. Just a few steps more.

"Um, is it normal for there to be that much smoke in the sky?"

Runaan looked up. Callum was right, something was wrong. Elspeth and Camdyn rushed through the dance, leading the group into Silver Grove.

"What happened here?"

Silver Grove was in ruins. Elves lay on the ground, some dead, some seriously injured. The ones not badly hurt were treating injuries and putting out fires. Rayla's eyes followed the destruction, the bodies, the destroyed buildings.

"It's a path. And it's heading for the workshop!!"

Their home was destroyed. The only thing left whole was the flower pond. There were chunks of bark missing from the tree, windows were smashed and the doors had been ripped from the hinges. 

For the first time in a long time, Runaan was afraid. What would he find in there? Was Ethari alive after this attack? Knowing there was only one way to find out, he steeled himself, leaping up the stairs. He entered the workshop, weapons drawn. It was destroyed. The worktables were broken, tools smashed, weapons missing from the walls. Rayla walked around the room, wide eyed.

“They took everything.”

Runaan knelt in the middle of the room, dipping his fingers into the pool of blood. It was silver. Moonshadow blood. Looking around, he could see some splashes of red. Human blood. Despite the circumstances, Runaan couldn’t help but smile. Even injured and scared, Ethari still gave as good as he got.

“Runaan, what are we going to do?”

Rayla was scared. Ethari had helped raise her, he was her father. And Viren and Aaravos had him. He looked to the door, Camdyn and Elspeth glaring at Ethari’s blood on the floor, Callum reaching out to Rayla.

“We are going to find my husband. And then, we are going to kill Viren. And anyone else who stands in our way.”

A/N Originally, I was going to end this with Viren killing Ethari in front of Runaan. But there’s been enough angst, hasn’t there?


	6. Chapter 6 family moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Adrianna_Agray on AO3: I’m obsessed with them too : ) fantastic writing: ) it would be nice to see them being domestic with Rayla : )

“Stone, parchment, dagger?”

Runaan sighed, obediently holding out his hand. He grinned at Rayla’s muttered swear when she lost. Ethari really needed to watch his language around their child.

“You know what this means.”

“You can’t leave me alone in there. Waking him up is impossible. He gets all whiney and then he uses them. The eyes.”

The eyes, Ethari’s secret weapon. He widened his eyes to a ridiculous degree and made some tears. Everyone was weak to those eyes. Runaan could say no sometimes, but that was after a decade of being married.

“Rayla, we have trained for this. What do we do?”

“Close our eyes and drag him out. If he grabs the duvet, bring that with him. Get him to the kitchen and then it’s up to you.”

“Exactly. You can do this.”

He went downstairs as Rayla walked into battle. While he couldn’t cook, he could set up the kitchen for Ethari. He laughed as the thuds from upstairs got louder, meaning that Rayla had indeed dragged his husband out of bed. Ethari was not a morning person and often needed to be forced out of bed. As his grumbling daughter and pouting daughter walked into the kitchen, Runaan couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. He never expected to have a family, but now? He wouldn’t change anything for the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you ever going to teach me the recipe for Moonberry Surprise?”

Rayla jumped as Ethari laughed, dropping his spoon into the mixing bowl.

“Yeah Runaan. When you going to teach her?”

Was Runaan blushing? The tips of his ears were turning red.

“Runaan, what does he mean?”

“Rayla, honestly, I don’t know the recipe. Moonberry Surprise was an accident.”

“An accident?”

“Well, there were a few weeks, when you were quite young and you were….”

“Grumpy.”

“Upset. I was tired. I was trying to plan a mission and was getting little sleep. So, I cam down to the kitchen and thought I’d make you something to help you sleep.”

“How you got from warm milk to Moonberry Surprise I will never know.”

“Shush you. Anyway, I put some stuff into a pot and there it was, Moonberry Surprise. I gave it to you and you went quiet, fell asleep nearly instantly.”

“But, you’ve made it so many times.”

Yup, he was blushing. And Ethari was laughing again.

“Well, the ingredients haven’t moved since then. They’re always in the same place. And Ethari refuses to tell me what they are, since he’s the one who buys all the food.”

“Your guesses are getting closer though moonbeam. One day you’ll get it.”

“It’s ridiculous that you won’t tell me!”

Watching her fathers playfully argue, grins on both their faces, and eating her favourite thing, Rayla was happy. She couldn’t imagine ever wanting anything else in life. Although when the kissing started, she grabbed the pot and ran. There was a limit to what she’d deal with, even for Moonberry Surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was too young, much too young.

“Ethari, please. She’s ready for this, I know she is.”

He ignored his husband, concentrating on the bubbling pot in front of him.

“She begged me to go. Rayla wants this chance, she wants to be an assassin.”

He slammed the pot onto the countertop, ladling the soup into bowls.

“She is a child Runaan! One I have seen you say no to many times before. So why is this different? Why bring her on what will be your most dangerous mission?”

“Because I’m ready for it Ethari.”

The couple turned to where Rayla stood in the doorway, Ethari trying to discreetly wipe away tears.

“Ethari, please. Trust Runaan and trust me. I can do this.”

“I know you can Rayla, you can do anything. That’s not what I’m afraid of.”

“Then what is it?”

“This is so dangerous. You’re going into the heart of Katolis, right to the king’s bedroom. What if you don’t come back? I could lose both of you in one fell swoop. How am I supposed to be ok with that?”

Ethari broke down, sobbing in the middle of the kitchen.

“Oh moonbeam.”

Runaan pulled his husband into a hug, stroking his hair. Rayla threw herself at the two, wrapping her arms around Ethari’s waist.

“I’m sorry! I never thought of it that way.”

“Ethari, I swear it, I will protect Rayla during this mission. Nothing will hurt her.”

“And I’ll protect Runaan, I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

“Well, with you two warriors looking out for each other, what can possibly go wrong? Just promise me that you’ll both come home. Please?”

“We promise moonbeam, we promise.”

Ethari didn’t care about the soup in the bowls getting cold, or the meat over the fire burning. All that mattered was his family surrounding him, his husband and daughter. He didn’t know what he’d do without them. Ethari prayed he’d never have to find out.


	7. Chapter 7 Claudia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to prove her worth to her father, Claudia takes on a risky mission. It does not go as planned.

“We’re losing because they have superior weaponry.”

“Of course they do. They have the most gifted weapon smith of their generation. We have….Alan.”

As one, they turned to Alan, the young blacksmith. He waved at the two, wincing when the action dropped some embers on his chest. It’s not that he was bad, but he was slow and, well, not that great. Viren sighed, turning back to Aaravos.

“So, we get rid of this weapon smith and the Elven army is weakened?”

“Exactly. He lives in a settlement called Silver Grove. It’s protected by magic, but you should be able to break it easily enough. We’ll have to sneak by all the assassins, but he’s not a warrior. Shouldn’t be too hard to kill.”

Claudia listened to the two talk. She’d never admit it, but she was jealous of her father’s relationship with Aaravos. Her entire life, Claudia had always been the favourite child. Her father gave her the most attention, the most praise. But now? He barely looked at her, only coming to her when he needed help with a spell of some kind. It hurt. But if she could kill this weapon smith. Then he would have to pay her attention again! Mind made up, she headed to her tent to pack her things. It sounded like she had quite the journey ahead of her.

Claudia listened to the two talk. She’d never admit it, but she was jealous of her father’s relationship with Aaravos. Her entire life, Claudia had always been the favourite child. Her father gave her the most attention, the most praise. But now? He barely looked at her, only coming to her when he needed help with a spell of some kind. It hurt. But if she could kill this weapon smith. Then he would have to pay her attention again! Mind made up, she headed to her tent to pack her things. It sounded like she had quite the journey ahead of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reaching Silver Grove, Claudia realised that she had no idea how to enter the settlement. Elven magic was something she had no knowledge of. Settling in the trees and hiding herself with her magic, she decided to wait for an elf to reveal the settlement. Thankfully, she wasn't waiting long. After a few hours, two elves appeared, rabbits slung over their shoulders. Sh had to admit, it was a beautiful dance. The couple laughed as they revealed the entrance, moving in each other's arms on the branch, sigils lighting the bark beneath them. Maybe there was some good to elves after all.

Claudia shook her head, angry at her own thoughts. This kind of thinking was exactly why Soren betrayed them! But Claudia had always been the smarter of the two. She wouldn't be fooled by some pretty dancing. 

Slipping into Silver Grove, Claudia took stock of her surroundings. There were a lot of trees, a decent source of power. Live animals were better, but vegetation could work in a pinch. There were silver buildings everywhere, but which one would this weapon smith live in? Maybe she should have done some more research. Sticking close to the elves that let her in, Claudia, listened to the conversations around her, hoping one would lead her in the right direction. The elves handed their rabbits off to a passerby who took them into a large building. Maybe a food servery of some kind?

"We'll need new arrows for tomorrow."

"Aye, for tomorrow. We can go to Ethari tomorrow morning before we leave."

"I know. But I just wanted to check on him. He's so alone up there now."

The two gazed at a large tree in the distance, on the outskirts of the settlement. That must be where Ethari is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was smaller than she expected. Stockier than the other moon elves. He didn't look like a fighter. Claudia smirked, her confidence growing. This would be easy.

"You know, only cowards skulk in the shadows. Any assassin knows it takes a brave heart to look into the eyes of the one you’re killing."

Surprised, Claudia dropped the spell, revealing herself to the elf now facing her. He held a serrated blade in one hand and a crystal in the other. Still not much of a threat. 

"Huh, not what I was expecting, I have to say."

Normally, Claudia would have some kind of a quip, but this was too important. instead she attacked, sending waves of magic at the elf. She needed to weaken him and then she could kill him. Or bring him back to Viren as a prisoner. Absorbing the life force from the trees and nature around her, she strengthened her attacks. Letting the magic subside, she was shocked to see the elf surrounded by a shield of some kind.

“What is that?”

“A moon crystal shield. Our strongest protection. You’re quite young for an assassin.”

“Old enough to know that with you dead, my father can take over Xadia easily.”

That got a reaction. The weapon smith straightened, a frown taking over the gentle smile that was on his face.

“The human mage? Who worked for the king?”

“Yes, you know him?”

“Of course, we warn our children of him. A monster.”

In her growing anger, Claudia realised that the smith had dropped his shield. Gathering all her power, she hurled her strongest attack at the elf, screaming at him.

“THAT MONSTER IS MY FATHER!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claudia woke up in a cell. Looking over herself, she realised that she was wearing silver bracelets. They were new.

“Magic blockers. You’ve done enough damage.”

She jumped, the voice surprising her. It was one of the elves that she had followed into the settlement.

“Ethari is alive by the way. Injured. And you damaged his eyes.”

Claudia smiled, a vicious little thing, hearing that news.

“You think that will stop him? A weapon smith doesn’t need their eyes to create weapons. All you have done is make him more determined.”

The elf turned away, his back to Claudia. Damnit! What was she going to do now? Would her father look for her? Or would he think she betrayed him like Soren did? But what could she do now? These things blocked her magic and Claudia wasn’t a fighter. She settled onto the bed in the cell. Looked like she was going to be there for a while, may as well get comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, Claudia was led from her cell by two elves.

“Where are we going?”

They ignored her, tugging her along. They were heading back to the workshop, but why?

“Here she is Ethari. Are you sure you’ll be alright with her by yourself?”

“With her magic bound, she’s weaker than me. And even blinded, I can still fight. You remember who my husband was, yes?”

The elves muttered an answer, moving to guard the door outside. Inside, the two stood in silence. Eventually, Claudia's curiosity got the best of her.

"Why am I here? Aren't you going to execute me?"

The elf laughed, wincing as he did.

"Of course not. We're not complete savages. You remind me of my daughter. Headstrong, brave. Rushes into things without thinking."

Claudia blushed. That did sound like her. He approached her, holding out his hand. 

"My name is Ethari. I create weapons for the elves and have a husband and a daughter. You?"

Claudia had a decision to make. Either she took the hand and got her freedom, or refused it and ended up back in the cell. If she shook it, maybe she could find a way to escape. Decision made, Claudia reached out.

"Claudia. I help the human army and I have....had an older brother."

"Oh, did he die in the fight?"

"No."

Ethari recognised her tone and decided to avoid that line of questioning.

"Well, you're probably wondering why you're here? You caused a lot of damage to my workshop and home when you attacked. So your punishment is to help me fix it."

"That's it. That's easy!"

"You remember those bracelets, right? No magic allowed. We'll have help from other elves of course, but you and I are going to spend a lot of time together."

"How do you know I won't try and kill you again?"

Even with the bandages covering his eyes, Claudia cold feet the other's soft gaze.

"As a weapons smith, I have to understand my customers so I can create the weapon best suited to them. I understand people Claudia. And I don't think you're a killer. I think you're someone caught in something much bigger than you and you don't know what to do."

"Yes I do! I have to help my father take over Xadia!"

"You could have taken my life force at any time during that attack and you didn't. It would have been a lot quicker and quieter. So why didn't you?"

Claudia stuttered, not able to give an answer. Ethari smiled, leading her deeper into the workroom.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to think of an answer as we work. Let's get started, shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claudia caused a lot of damage. Looking at the ruins, seeing all Ethari's hard work destroyed, his books and personal belongings scattered, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this. Ethari asked her to dig out his personal belongings while he searched the rubble for his books. They'd call in other elves to help clear the rubble and find the weapons. So Claudia searched, looking for pictures, clothes, anything of sentimental value. She had been asked to leave the bedroom area to Ethari after she picked up what she assumed from the shape was a toy of some kind. Long and thick, it was made of opal and warmed quickly in her hands, sending pleasant little tingles down her arms. When she asked Ethari what to do with it, he grabbed it from her, laughing nervously and asked her to avoid that area. She shrugged, deciding to spare him the embarrassment. 

Catching a flash of white from the corner of her eye, Claudia pulled out a picture. When she saw who was in it, she froze. That was the elf Callum abandoned them for.

"Are you ok?"

"How do you know this girl?"

"Oh, you found a picture of Rayla? She's my daughter. Adopted. Male elves can get pregnant, but with our work, Runaan and I just don't have the time. Maybe in a few decades."

He continued speaking, unaware of Claudia's lack of interest. This was Rayla's father? If she killed him, or imprisoned him, Rayla would break and then Callum would break and the elves would be weakened. Making her decision, she placed the picture down on the pile of things to be saved. One way or another, Ethari would die. Claudia would make sure of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fixing Ethari’s home was taking a long time. As they worked, Claudia found herself growing closer to the elf. He was intelligent, funny and caring. Sure, he had days where his healing eyes annoyed him, but he never let it get him down for too long. Even when he discovered that his left eye was permanently blinded, he just smiled and thanked the healer. It was weird.

The more Claudia worked, the more she learned about Ethari. Pictures and sketches of his family, recipe books, ideas for weapons. The girl was beginning to realise that she was too close to Ethari. That Ethari seemed to see her as a daughter didn’t make it easier. He made sure that Claudia ate and slept and tried to cheer her up when thoughts of her family took over. He was good. And Claudia couldn’t kill him.

She paused in her work, restacking the library bookshelves, and looked over to the elf. Damnit, she couldn’t kill him. Even though she was his prisoner, he was treating her better than her father did. And Claudia missed that, having someone to care about her, ask how she was. Ever since Soren had left, she didn’t have that anymore. Claudia continued working, wondering how her father would react to another of his children turning traitor.

Hearing Ethari cry out, Claudia whirled around, hands outstretched, calling her magic. The bracelets reacted, sending a small shock through her skin.

“Oh Claudia, no, relax. I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting a Shadow Hawk.”

“A what?”

“Come, look.”

“An arrow. A pretty arrow, but still an arrow.”

“When it flies, it takes the shape of a hawk. Thankfully, this one is white, so it carries a message of life. A black one carries a message of death.”

She knew from the small smile on the elf’s face that the message was from Rayla. Claudia still didn’t know how to feel about the young elf. On the one hand, she kept Callum and Ezran safe. On the other hand, she was part of the team that killed Harrow and tried to kill Ezran.

“Oh, oh! Claudia, we need to go. We need to go now!”

Claudia watched him run through the rooms, quickly packing two bags.

“Ethari? Ethari? Ethari!”

Claudia grabbed the elf’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Ethari, calm down and tell me what is going on.”

“Runaan is alive.”

She couldn’t help but look out the window at the empty lotus pond.

“Ok, maybe not alive alive. This is going to sound insane, but he’s in a coin. Along with Tiadrin and Lain, Rayla’s parents. Claudia, we need to get to Storm Spire as soon as possible.”

“Wait, you want me to go see your family?”

Ethari dropped the cloaks into the bags (the Midnight Desert got very cold at night), and hugged Claudia. Stepping back, he cupped her face in his hands and smiled softly at her.

“Of course I want you to come. Claudia, you’re family. I know you came here with the intention to kill me, but we’ve become close in the past few months, haven’t we?”

“Yes, we have.”

“And I think you’re long overdue a conversation with Soren.”

“Yeah, I am. Thanks Ethari, you’re right. Now, let’s get to Storm Spire and try and save your husband!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claudia examined the coins, trying to ignore Rayla and Callum whispering behind her. She knew they were talking about her, but couldn’t bring herself to care.

“I recognise this spell. I think I can undo it.”

“You can get Runaan and my parents out?”

“Yes, but it requires a lot of magic.”

“Which means a lot of death.”

Claudia shrugged. She knew what her magic needed, she wouldn’t apologise for that.

“Ok, what do you need?”

“Rayla, you’re not serious?”

The elf turned on the prince.

“I can save my parents! All of them. And if Claudia needs to kill a few animals to do it, then ok. I’m fine with that. And I don’t care of you don’t agree with me. You are not taking this from me!”

Callum stepped back, hands raised in front of him.

“Woah, hey, I’m not seeing we shouldn’t do it. But, this is a massively powerful spell. Imagine how much magical energy she’s going to have to take! She might need a person.”

“Do you? Need a person?”

“No, no, nothing that extreme! I need a few animals, some plants. A spell like this requires different magical energies. But not human energy, I don’t need to kill anyone.”

“See? That’s fine, we can gather some animals and plants while Claudia gets herself ready. Let’s go Callum, we have work to do.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claudia requested that she be left alone whilst doing the spell. Ethari pulled her to pone side, away from everyone else.

“This is a strong spell. And you only need plants and animals?”

He studied her face, watching her try to come up with an excuse. It had always been impossible to lie to Ethari, the elf was so kind and friendly. You felt guilty for even trying to deceive him.

“It won’t kill me. You can’t change my mind”

“I know I can’t. I trust you Claudia, that you know your own limitations and power/ And remember, you still need to meet my husband. And talk to Soren.”

He pulled Claudia into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her hair. He left her alone then, in the chamber with the coins. She set everything up and sat on the ground. Closing her eyes, hands outstretched, Claudia concentrated. This spell wouldn’t be easy or quick. She prayed that it worked, she didn’t want to let Ethari down. Taking a deep breath, Claudia started chanting, feeling the magic flow through her. There was only one chance to do this and she would do it right. Ethari was depending on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethari paced in the corridor, Rayla alongside him. Callum and Ezran sat at the wall, tossing a ball for Zym and Bait to catch. Rayla was the first to break, punching the wall above Callum’s head.

“She’s been in there for ages! What is taking so long?”

Ethari pulled Rayla away from the wall, into a tight hug.

“She told us it would take a while. We need to relax sweetheart.”

“I know, I know, but it’s may parents. And Runaan. How can I relax when their lives are at stake?”

Ethari couldn’t answer that.

“We need to have faith in Claudia. I know you have no reason to trust her, but-“

“No, you trusting her is good enough for me Ethari.”

“I did it! Holy shit, I actually did it! Oh, we’re gonna need some help in here. Fast!”

Ethari and Rayla ran into the chamber, the older elf crying out when he saw his husband and best friends on the ground. They unconscious but breathing. For now, that was enough for Ethari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claudia sat on the edge of Storm Spire, hands wrapped around the mug of strong tea Callum had made her. According to the elves, tea fixed everything. The spell had taken a lot out of her. Claudia had slept for three days after freeing the elves. She had a lot more white in her hair and was still exhausted, But it was worth it. She couldn’t help but smile, remembering the look on Ethari’s and Rayla’s faces when they saw the elves free from the coin.

“Callum told me you’d be up here. Gotta admit, I didn’t believe him at first.”

“Soren.”

“Hey sis.”

With a sob, Claudia tossed the mug aside, throwing herself into Soren’s arms. She cried into his shoulder as her brother pressed kisses into her hair, consoling his sister.

“Oh Claudia, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“I found a new family Soren. Just like you did.”

“Yes, and it sounds like you reunited them and all. I’ve never seen Rayla look this happy. Or Callum. You did good Claudia.”

It was nice, hearing her brother say that.

“I’ve missed you so much. I have so much to tell you Soren.”

“Well, we have plenty of time to reconnect. Come on, let’s get some food and you can tell me how you met Ethari. He’s been singing your praises since he got here, seems you made a good impression.”

“Well, after trying to assassinate him, the only we could go was up.”

“Wait, assassinate? Claudia, you’re joking right? Right? CLAUDIA!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was sweet, seeing Ethari and his husband. From what Callum told her, Runaan was cold, practical and dedicated to his work. But Claudia knew that Ethari saw a different side of the elf, his softer, gentle side. He was probably one of the only elves who did see that side of Runaan. Watching them together, Ethari sitting by Runaan’s bed, hands clasped, sharing soft kisses between sentences, Claudia was reminded of her parents.

“Claudia, just I wanted! Come meet Runaan.”

She approached the couple, unsure how Runaan would react to her. Looking at him, all she could think was that he had very striking eyes. Bright, probing, she felt like he was dissecting her.

“Thank you. For freeing me. And for helping Ethari.”

“I did nothing with Ethari. He kept me from prison, trusted me. I should be thanking him.”

“Claudia, sweetheart, when you arrived, I had lost everyone. Sure, Rayla was alive, but my chances of seeing her again were slim, what with Zym and Viren attacking. I was alone, and in a very dark place.”

Claudia reached out, pulling Ethari into a hug. An awkward hug, since he refused to let go of Runaan’s hands, but she tried her best.

“And then you came along. And you helped. Long before you free Runaan. You pulled me out of the darkness sweetheart. And I cannot thank you enough for that.”

“No, I should thank you. I was in darkness too. So desperate for my father’s attention that I was prepared to kill an innocent person. What would be the difference between killing you and killing one of our blacksmiths? And then I spent time with you. And you reminded me what a father should be like. What family should be like.”

“Yes, he’s good at that isn’t he?”

Claudia laughed with Runaan, wiping away her tears. Ethari smiled at the girl, grabbing her hand in his own.

“You’re one of us now Claudia, if you’ll have us.”

“Of course I will. You’re family. And unlike my fath- unlike Viren, you know what that means. When the time comes, I will stand at your side as we take him and Aaravos down.”

“Let’s not worry about that yet. Runaan needs to concentrate on healing and I think you can concentrate on yourself for a little while yet. I know that Soren and Callum wanted to try some spell that will not doubt put them at great risk of bodily harm. You want to help them?”

“Yes! Always!”

Claudia left the room, looking back in time to see Runaan say something that made Ethari throw his head back and laugh. This was her family now. And she would do anything to protect it. Let Viren and Aaravos come. They were ready.

A/N This was a lot longer than I was expecting. And not very Ruthari based, but I hope you like it anyway?


	8. Chapter 8 Cold assassin Runaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new head of the assassins is known to be rather cold. But, he’s married? Who would marry Runaan?

The settlement of Silvergrove was very excited. Their new group leader was arriving today. The groups being the assassin group, of course. And then next week, the new weaponsmith was coming! It was an exciting fortnight for the elves. They were so busy trying to get everything prepared for the new assassin that they never noticed the eyes watching them from the treetops.

Which did not impress Runaan. No one, not even one of the assassins had seen him. Runaan knew that after years of training, he was light on his feet, but this was ridiculous! He hadn't even tried to hide himself. He could sneak up on anyone down there and slit their throats. He could probably kill everyone before they would even think of defending themselves. He clearly had a lot of work to do here. Already, he was annoyed. Oh sweet moon, Runaan could not wait for Ethari to get here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, as first impressions go, it wasn't the best. Runaan introduced himself to his team by attacking them. To test their reflexes he said. Because he's heartless was their complaint. Not that Runaan cared. He was more concerned about the fact that he single handedly took out the six assassins, by himself, in less than ninety seconds. It was a little pathetic. Runaan then sat them down and lectured them for an hour. Heartless. By the end of his first week, the gossip was spreading around the settlement. 

"He's so cold and heartless. The perfect assassin."

“But the cuffs. He's married!"

"I bet it was arranged. He is of High Blood after all."

"True. Who would willingly marry an elf like that?"

Runaan heard the whispers, of course he did. But he didn't care. Runaan wasn't there to make friends, he was there to train the assassins. And Ethari would be in Silvergrove in a few days. Even the thought of Ethari at his side made Runaan feel better. He could handle the gossip and rumours, his husband was coming. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another exciting day! Their new weaponsmith was arriving. Apparently, he was the greatest weaponsmith seen in decades, centuries even! And he was coming to SIlvergrove! The honour. A High Blood elf leading their assassins and the greatest weaponsmith of their generation in one place. Very, very slowly, people were warming up to Runaan. They understood that he acted the way he did because he was training the future defenders of the Moon Elves. Sure, he was still cold and unfriendly and his eyes could freeze your very soul, but maybe, he wasn't too bad?

"Wow, you guys really get into your work don't ye?"

There was an elf standing amongst them. As one, they flashbacked to Runaan's arrival. Was this elf going to attack them as well?

“Which is great! This place looks amazing! I've heard of the beauty of Silvergrove, of course I have. But this is better than I was expecting. Ethari, by the way. I'm the new weaponsmith. Look at this!"

The elves relaxed. Ethari was clearly very different from Runaan. And unlike the assassin, he'd fit in perfectly here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of his first week, Ethari had become friends with every elf in Silvergrove. He was especially close to Tiadrin and Lain, two Dragon Guards in training. They made him laugh, especially when they complained about Runaan and his methods. Like today. The Dragon Guard recruits and the assassin recruits had trained together. Runaan and hi assassins had destroyed the Dragon Guards. Tiadrin stomped around the smithy, growling under her breath.

"How did we lose? We're the best fighter in Silvergrove and we got taken out my assassins! They don't even believe in hand to hand combat, but they destroyed us!"

Lain shrugged, proud that his little brother was able to take him down.

"Runaan has completely changed them. You have to admit, it's pretty impressive."

"I will never admit that."

Ethari laughed, a warm sound that made everyone around him smile whenever they heard it. As a weaponsmith, magic was in everything Ethari did, even laugh. 

"I've heard a lot about this Runaan, but don't think I've had the pleasure to meet him."

Lain groaned, recognising the look on his fiancee's face. that was her Runaan rant face.

"He's so cold. We have gone out of our way to make him feel welcome in Silvergrove and what do we get from him? A nod, a sentence or two. Maybe, on a really good day, a hint of a smile. It's like he has no interest in being part of the community! He's just here to lead the assassins and that's it."

She fell to the floor beside her fiancé, her anger leaving her already tired body exhausted. Ethari nodded, concentrating on whatever he was making. A bow, a sword? Lain wasn't exactly sure.

"Oh well, we'll just have to change that won't we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Lunar Festival, a celebration of the first full moon of the year, was held the following week. Ethari kept hearing people complain about Runaan in the week leading up to it. He was cold, heartless, didn't care about the people of Silvergrove, unlovable. As for the rumours about his partner? They were even worse. What kind of elf could happily spend their life with Runaan? Surely they were just as cold, maybe only with Runaan for his money or links to the High Bloods. It infuriated the assassin. He had told his team that his husband would be at the Lunar Festival. More people were excited to meet Runaan's husband than they were the full moon.

Tiadrin and Lain were hanging around the food serving area, waiting for Ethari. Lain saw him first.

"There he is! With Runaan?"

Tiadrin had never been the best at understanding personal relationships. So determined to get to Ethari and protect him from Runaan, she failed to notice the matching colours in their clothes, matching horn decorations and more importantly, the small smile on Runaan's face. 

Oh, this was going to end badly, wasn't it? He chased after his fiancee, trying to save...someone from humiliation. Tiadrin or the happy couple, he wasn't too sure.

"Runaan! What are you doing here? And with Ethari?"

The assassin turned, surprised by the shouting. Ethari's grip on his hand tightened as his friend ran towards them. The weaponsmith was aware that his friend didn't like Runaan but to make such a scene in a public space? And on a festival no less. He stepped in front of his husband, intercepting Tiadrin before she could reach Runaan.

"Tia, calm down."

"Why are you here with him Ethari? Is he threatening you? Is that what you're doing assassin! Trying to be liked by using the most popular elf here."

Ethari's face burned, aware of everyone's eyes on them.

"I am here with Runaan because he is my husband!"

The fascinated crowd gasped. Runaan, the cold assassin, was married to the literal ball of sunshine that was Ethari. Tiadrin broke the silence.

"What? How? When?"

"We've been married for years. And quite frankly Tiadrin, that is all you need to know! Let's leave Runaan. We're not going to stay somewhere you feel unwelcome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethari knew that the people didn't like Runaan. And while it hurt him, he accepted it. Runaan didn't care about being liked, he just wanted to protect his people. But for Tiadrin to accuse him of using Ethari? How dare she? He relaxed as arms wrapped around his waist, settling back into Runaan's chest. His husband pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, trying to calm Ethari down.

"You need to relax my love. Their opinions are meaningless. The only opinion that matters is yours."

"But I want you to have friends Runaan. it's not healthy if I'm the only person you have outside of work. You had so many friends back in Lunar Heights. You've been so isolated here, it's sad."

Whatever Runaan was going to say was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Who is that? Runaan, did you invite someone to our house?"

"Yes, Tiadrin and Lain."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"They're your friends Ethari. You can't let this destroy that. And Tiadrin is interesting. How many people do you know that have the courage to face down the leader of the assassins in a public area? I like her."

Of course he did. Ethari moved to stand beside his husband at the door, heart in his throat. He really liked Tiadrin and Lain, but if they couldn't accept Runaan, Ethari wanted nothing to do with them. Taking a deep breath, Ethari opened their door. Time to figure out of there was a future to this friendship or not.


	9. Chapter 9 - family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chuber_zekusa AO3: This made me cry with how wholesome it is. Tho, I would really like to see that domestic and sappy welcoming and Runaan reaction to Callum. Aside from that, very nice job here! Loved it

"Get that sour look off your face."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ethari grinned at the Moonberry Surprise he was making. Moon be blessed, bit he missed his husband and his stubborn sulks. After a few seconds, Runaan's arms were around his waist, the older elf's face buried in the side of his neck.

"I just don't understand what she sees in him. They're too different, he's not right for her! This will only end in heartbreak."

Ethari hummed, stroking a flour covered hand along his husband's cheekbone.

People used to say that about us. A gentle weaponsmith, incapable of killing anything dating the leader of the most successful assassin team in all of Xadia!"

"Yes, but we proved them wrong."

"And Rayla and Callum will prove you wrong."

He turned in Runaan's arms, pressing a kiss to the other's flour covered cheek.

"Trust me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethari would never tell Rayla, but he found Runaan's protectiveness adorable. An elf who never wanted children or a family but then embraced the one he was given with hos whole heart and soul. Although, watching Runaan glare at Callum, Ethari could understand why Rayla might not be too pleased with his husband at the moment. 

"You have to stop him!"

"You know nothing stops Runaan when he gets like this."

"You ca-"

Rayla stared up at her father, horrified and betrayed.

"You want this to happen, you traitor!"

The weaponsmith laughed, pulling his daughter into a tight hug. Even with all her assassin training, Rayla still wasn't strong enough to break free of his arms, not matter how much she wriggled.

“We love you. And we want you happy and safe. We may not have given birth to you, but you are our daughter. So let Runaan do his thing, you know why he does it."

"Aye, because he loves me."

"Because he loves you."

Rayla stopped moving, content to sit in her father's arms (don't tell her parents, but Ethari gave the best hugs. She didn't realise that Tiadrin, Lain and Runaan would all agree with her). She wasn't happy about Runaan's attitude towards her boyfriend, but she supposed it was difficult for the older assassin. Spending his entire life hearing humans were the enemy only to see his daughter dating one couldn't be easy. She could only hope that Callum didn't panic and say something stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pretty?"

How do you make even an eyebrow raising threatening and terrifying? Suddenly. Callum was glad his mother wasn't around to meet Runaan. The two would be horrifying together.

"You are with my daughter because she is pretty? There's nothing else?"

Of course there was. But Runaan's eyes were piercing his soul right now and Callum found himself frozen. The other eyebrow went up. Callum was going to die wasn't he? he whimpered as Runaan swung an arm around his shoulders. Distantly, he noticed from the scar around the bicep that it was arm Runaan nearly lost.

"Callum I love Rayla. And for some reason, she loves you. But I need to make sure that you are deserving of my daughter. So, I want you to think really hard about why you love my daughter!"

"Because she's everything!"

Silence fell across the garden. Callum flushed when he realised that he'd shouted his answer. He peeked over to Rayla, who flashed an encouraging smile.

"Rayla is brave and strong. But not just physically. She never gives up, no matter how hard things might be and I know I can count on her to be there for me and support me, even if I'm being stupid. And yes she's pretty, but she's also smarter than I can ever hope to be and wise and scary. I... I love her."

Rayla laughed, running across the grass to Callum's arms. Ethari followed at a much more sedate pace, also ending up wrapped in his partner's arms. He watched to young couple declare their love for each other, a smile on his face.

"You have to admit that it's cute."

"Hm."

"Such a sap Runaan."

"Your sap though."

"Yeah, of course."

A/N Don't forget to leave a prompt!


	10. Chapter 20 first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Freshwater on Tumblr – how about runaan and ethari meeting for the first time? it was probably awkward and dorky and adorable (and cavity inducing)

Runaan was perfectly happy with his friendship group as it was. How many friends did one elf need anyway? He was perfectly happy with Tiadrin and Lain being his friends, he didn’t need anyone else. But here he was. Waiting to meet Lain’s new friend. Who was also the new weaponsmith in Silvergrove, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt to have an in with him? Tiadrin, recognising the calculating look on his face, slapped Runaan on the head,

“No. Ethari is one of the nicest people you will ever meet. You will not use him to get better weapons Runaan.”

“Ugh fine, I’ll try to be friends with him.”

“And?”

“And I’ll be nice to him.”

“That’s all we ask.”

A loud voice coming through the windows meant Lain was coming. The four were meeting in the couple’s house for lunch. After, the three would train with Ethari’s new weapons that he wanted them to test.

“Here they come. Remember Runaan, smile.”

“Yes I know how to interact with other people, thank you.”

Runaan had always laughed listening to Lain explain the first time he saw Tiadrin. According to the other elf, it was like time slowed, his brain stopped functioning and all he could see and hear was Tiadrin. Staring at the broad elf who followed Lain into the house, Runaan knew what he had meant. Damn it. They would never let him live this down.

“So, your friend is interesting.”

“He’s just not great with people.”

“Does that usually involve non stop staring and not saying a word, even when asked a direct question?”

Lain laughed, knowing what was wrong with Runaan.

“Is it any different than you blushing whenever you make eye contact him? The giggles when he tries to talk to you? The sighing and staring?”

There was the blush. Lain had to admit, it was adorable.

“Shut up Lain! It’s your fault. You never told me he was that attractive!”

“I never noticed. So, does this mean that Silvergrove will have a new couple in the future?”

“I sure hope so.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethari woke early the next morning, wanting to add the changes to the weapons that his friends suggested. He was so involved in his work, that he never noticed the other elf standing at his side. Runaan coughed, startling Ethari.

“I am so sorry. I thought you knew I was here.”

“No, I get really caught up in my work. Sorry Runaan.”

The two stared, smiling at each other. Ethari knew he should say something but couldn’t think how to break the silence.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I’m not great with meeting new people, so I tend to come off as..cold.”

“No, I didn’t think that at all! I think you’re great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Runaan’s blush was a lot more obvious than Ethari’s. Eventually, the assassin broke the silence.

“Do you wanna go on a date? Like, tonight?”

“Yes! I’d love that.”

“Great, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sure, see you then Runaan.”


	11. Chapter 11 new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Princess_Unikitty on AO3: I have a suggestion for a prompt, maybe write about when they first adopted Rayla?

Runaan still couldn’t believe that they had fled. Tiadrin and Lain were the bravest elves he knew, they would never abandon the Dragon Queen and her egg. And yet, they did. And if they ever came back, no one would know because they had been ghosted. Which left Ethari and Runaan with Rayla. Not that Runaan would ever complain about adopting Rayla. He just hadn’t expected parenting to be quite so….tiring.

Ethari groaned as he fell into the bed next to his husband.

“Two stories, two songs and a game of I Spy, Rayla is finally asleep.”

Runaan laughed, pulling the other elf into his arms.

“It’s getting easier though. Remember when she used to stay up for half the night?”

“Ugh yes, please don’t remind me!”

“It’s getting better, she’s getting used to us being her parents.”

“Less nightmares about us abandoning her.”

“No more crying whenever we leave her sight for a few seconds.”

There was silence for a bit, both men taking comfort in the other. Raising Rayla was difficult when the child was afraid of being abandoned. They knew that, over time, she would get better. She was just reacting to the loss of her parents. But it was a struggle. One of them needed to be with Rayla at all times and she spent most nights in their bed. Runaan wasn’t ashamed to admit that he missed sex with his husband. It had been four months. Sighing, he pulled Ethari close, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

“It’ll all work out, don’t worry. We have each other Ethari. We’ll figure it out.“

“Together.”

“Always together.”


	12. Chapter 12 Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from kitncat on AO3: Um... My heart died during the last one... I vote for a sequel chapter to this with a reunion of these three! A continuation of chapter 6.

It had taken a lot longer than Rayla expected. She thought that the mission to Katolis would take a few days and they’d be back in time for Ethari’s birthday. But here they are, a year later, still not home.

But that was going to change! Callum and Ibis were sure that they could get Runaan and her parents out of those coins. Rayla felt a bit guilty, she knew she should be happier about having her parents back. But at the end of the day, she barely knew them. As far as she was concerned, Runaan and Ethari were her parents. So for now, Rayla would concentrate on getting Runaan out of the coin and reuniting as a family with Ethari.

"Rayla, we're starting. Do you want to be there?"

Rayla smiled at Callum, knowing that the human was probably more nervous than any of them.

"Yeah, I want to be the first thing they see when they come out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And now, here they were. Riding a dragon back to The Silvergrove, Rayla clinging to Runaan's waist. Her parents were still in Storm Spire, too weak from over a decade in the coins to travel any distance.

"Are you excited?"

"Uh, yeah! Aren't you? You finally get to see Ethari again. It's going to be great!"

"Yes, it is."

She couldn't see him, but Rayla knew that Runaan was smiling, that soft, gentle thing he kept for his family alone.

"Does he know we're coming?"

"No, I sent a message telling him we were trying to get you out of the coin, but I haven't sent anything since then. It'll be a complete surprise."

"Good. I like surprises."

"No you don't you liar."

Runaan turned back to his daughter, a smile on his face.

"No. I don't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethari moved around his workshop. He really should be working, but he just couldn't concentrate. Ever since Rayla sent him that damn message. Was it a success? Were his husband and friends free?

"Damnit Rayla, why send me that letter? Surely you knew what it would do to me?"

"Course I did. But I figured that you deserved to know."

Ethari gasped, dropping the moongem onto the table. He turned, heart in his throat.

"Rayla!"

His daughter laughed through her tears, running into her father's arms.

"We're back!"

"Wait, we?"

"Hello starlight."

Runaan. Runaan! Distantly. Ethari was aware of Rayla pushing him into Runaan's arms, but he didn't care. Sobbing, he held onto his husband as tight as he could, determined to never let him go again. Ethari felt Runaan press kiss after kiss on his cheek, the base of his horn, his hair, everywhere he could reach. Rayla wrapped her arms around her fathers, laughing as she was pulled into their embrace. There was still a lot to do, still a war on, Aaravos and Viren still out there somewhere. But for now, everything was perfect. Their family was back together again. Everything was perfect.


	13. Chapter 13 scary Ethari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ShiranaiAtsune on AO3: Have you done a "overprotective Runaan, cinnamon roll husband Ethari, embarrassed Rayla, and oblivious boyfriend Callum" yet?

“I don’t like it.”

“Runaan, you don’t like anything.”

“I like you and Rayla.”

Laughing, Ethari pulled his husband into his arms kissing the base of the other’s horns.

“Stop glaring at him! You think Rayla is going to care if you don’t like Callum? Of course not. She loves him.”

“She deserves better.”

“Better than a prince who risked his life to save everyone? More than once.”

Sighing, Runaan relaxed into his husband’s arms. He knew the other was right, he just hated admitting it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Callum tried to ignore the eyes on his back, but it was hard. It felt like the person (elf) was trying to kill him with his glare alone. Rayla giggled at her boyfriend as he made sure to stand straight and keep an arm’s length away from Rayla.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m being safe. I don’t want Runaan to kill me.”

“Oh Runaan wouldn’t hurt you. It’s Ethari everyone is scared of.”

Callum laughed, following Rayla into the dining room.

“That’s funny Rayla. Scared of Ethari? What a joke.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was awkward. Technically Callum was in The Silvergrove for an official visit, as ambassador from the kingdom of Katolis. He asked for one night off that he could spend with Rayla and her family, but hadn’t expected the tension. Which in hindsight, kind of stupid. Once again, he wished he was camping with Soren and the other soldiers. Ethari entered the room, moonberry surprise in his hand. Seeing that Callum was uncomfortable, Ethari glared at his husband. Slamming the dessert onto the table, he hauled Runaan from his chair and pulled him out of the room.

“Leave the poor boy alone Runaan! Honestly, it’s like you don’t want Rayla to be happy. That’s it, you are spending all day tomorrow with Callum and if you come back and still don’t want him with Rayla, I am giving her permission to move to Katolis and ignore you! And you’ll be sleeping on the couch. No moonberry surprise for you!”

Runaan allowed himself to be pulled away, stammering, trying to respond to his husband. Laughing, Rayla moved her chair closer to Callum, giving him a large portion of her favourite dessert. Callum sat frozen in his chair, shocked. Rayla held the spoon of moonberry surprise in front of his face.

“See? I told you, everyone’s scared of Ethari.”


	14. Chapter 14 - sequel to chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from warriordragonsoul on Tumblr: Can you write a continuation of this please?? (chapter 5)

It wasn’t hard to track the group that had taken Ethari. The elf had left a trail behind him, dropping small pieces of metal or bits of his clothes. Too small for human eyes to see, but easily found by elven ones. They had left Tiadrin and Lain behind to help with the clean up of The Silvergrove. Runaan and Rayla looked for the trail left by Ethari while Callum cast tracking and protective spells.

“We’ll stop here for tonight. We’re getting close to the humans, I can hear them.”

“You can?”

“Yes. Close your eyes Rayla and reach out with sense alone.”

Closing her eyes, Rayla concentrated. Faintly, she could hear men talking and laughing, swords clanging together and people walking. The humans camp, it was close.

“I never knew we could hear that far. Are the close?”

“A half day’s walk.”

“Great, so we can get him tomorrow?”

“No, we wait another night?”

Seeing Rayla’s glare, Runaan sighed.

“That is a full moon. We can sneak in undetected and then sneak Ethari out.”

“And what about me?”

“Lujanne thought you how to craft illusions, yes?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at it.”

“Then we shall put that to the test.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Runaan and Rayla waited outside the human camp. Rayla’s eyes moved between the camp and Runaan. Finally, the assassin couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

“How will we know where he is? It’s a big camp.”

“I’ll be able to hear him. Ethari is smart, he’ll see through the illusion, as all Moonshadow Elves can and put two and two together. We grab him and go.”

“Back to The Silvergrove?”

“No, that will be too obvious. We’ll figure that out once we have him.”

“Ok. Look, to the east. He’s started.”

A dragon rose in the east. It flew over the camp, causing a mass panic. Commanders shouted at their troops to get their weapons, the soldiers, racing to defend themselves. In the confusion, Runaan led Rayla to a large tent on the edge of the camp. She assumed from the anvil outside that Ethari was here. Opening the flap, Runaan entered the tent.

“Ethari.”

There he was. Sitting on a bed in the corner of the tent, chains around his ankles and wrists. He looked up as the tent flap opened.

“Runaan! Rayla! You’re here.”

“Did you expect any different starlight? Of course we wouldn’t leave you here.”

Ethari smiled through his tears.

“You’re right, I should have known better. Rayla, come here.”

Rayla ran into her father’s arms, holding him tight.

“You’re alright!”

“I’m fine. Runaan, the tools. Use them to get the chains off. They’re magic, Claudia created them. They mean I can’t become invisible under the full moon. Which could put us at a very big disadvantage trying to escape.”

Laughing, Runaan took the tool and removed the chains. Rubbing the marks left behind, he pulled Ethari out of the tent.

“Is that a dragon?”

“Take a closer look sweetheart.”

“Oh! An illusion? Is Lujanne here?”

“No, but Callum is. He’s gotten stronger since you’ve last seen him.”

Ethari nodded, agreeing with Rayla.

“Clearly.”

“This is a heart-warming conversation, but we need to move. He may be stronger but I don’t know how much longer Callum can hold this up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at their camp, Runaan tended to Ethari’s wounds. Sitting beside the fire, the couple watched the children’s dramatic recreation of the dragon’s battle with the human soldier. Ethari sighed, resting his head on Runaan’s shoulder.

“You are taking this extremely well. Me being back and all.”

“I am incredibly sleep deprived and still think this isn’t real and just another dream. I’ve had it a lot, where you save me. And then I wake up and you’re not there. Just those humans.”

Runaan placed a soft kiss to the tip of Ethari’s horn, holding the his husband tightly in his arms.

“Trust me, this is real. I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that to you. I love you Ethari.”

“I love you too Runaan. Just wait, come tomorrow morning, when I wake up in your arms, I’ll probably freak out then.”

The next morning, Ethari freaked out. But after a few minutes in his husband’s arms, Runaan whispering comforting words in his ear as Rayla stroked his back and Callum watched nervously, Ethari calmed down and realised that finally, he was home.


	15. Chapter 15 - hurt Runaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from RogueofShadows on AO3: Maybe one where Runaan comes home a few days late from a mission pretty badly injured and Ethari is worried out of his mind, but then helps take care of his husbands wounds. Angst and comfort all around

It wasn’t unusual for an assassin team to be late. But a team led by Runaan? That was odd. Which was why Ethari was so concerned, so worried. Their flowers were still floating on the pool, so they were all alive. Were they being held prisoner somewhere? Being tortured somewhere. Ethari felt sick just thinking about it. The longer they were gone, the worse it became. And Rayla was starting to pick up on his worry, becoming more anxious, more fidgety. Ethari figured that she was remembering her parents who went away one day and never returned.

He was trying to stay positive, but it was hard. The team had been gone for two weeks. They should’ve returned a week ago. Ethari prayed everyday for their return, keeping a close eye on the lotus pond.

His sixteenth night without his husband and Ethari couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept in days, too scared, too worried. A noise downstairs had him jumping out of bed. Was it Rayla trying to go out to the lotus pond again? The poor child, she was terrified that they were going to sink. Wrapping a robe around himself, Ethari walked down the stairs, pausing when he realised the noise was coming from the kitchen. Rayla knew better than to be in there by herself. Muttering under his breath, he stalked to the kitchen ready to give out to the young girl.

“Rayla! What have I told you – Runaan?”

His husband looked up from his wound with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Hey Ethari.”

“You’re injured.”

“Not badly.”

“There is a pool of blood beneath you.”

Runaan looked at the floor, grimacing at the blood.

“Ok, I can explain.”

“Later. Now, we need to tend to that wound. Go lie down on the couch. I covered it today, Rayla wanted to work with clay.”

He walked to the cupboard that held all their medical equipment. With an assassin and a weapons maker in the house, along with a young child, injuries were common. Approaching the couch, he took a few seconds to admire his husband’s shirtless body. It had been a long two weeks.

“Ethari?”

Ignoring Runaan’s smirk, Ethari handed him the moonpoppy milk. It would dim his senses allowing Ethari to stitch up the wound on his side. Wiping away the blood, the elf winced. It was a jagged wound, obviously given by a serrated blade. Taking a close look, Ethari couldn’t see any internal injuries. Packing the wound with herbs, wrapping the gauze tightly. He’d need to keep a close eye on it for infection. If it didn’t show any signs after two or three days, then he could stitch the wound.

“Done. We need to get you up to bed now.”

Runaan hummed, the poppymilk having taken full effect. Sighing, Ethari picked Runaan up, careful of his wound and carrying him upstairs, he tucked the older elf into bed. Climbing into the other side, he curled around his husband, pressing a soft kiss to the base of his horn. Runaan was back and Runaan was alive. For now, nothing else mattered.


	16. Chapter 16 - double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Jeramyd on AO3: Prompt ideas: Runaan and Ethari having a date night with Tiadrin and Lain.

Double date nights were simple. One of the couples would cook in their homes, while the other couple bought desert with them. Tonight, it was Ethari and Runaan’s turn to cook. Runaan was normally delegated to preparation and cutting and tonight was no different. His skill with blades carried into the kitchen. Of the four of them, Ethari was the best cook, while Lain was the best at deserts. Between them, they tended to come up with a damn nice meal.

“They’re coming up the stairs now.”

“Just once, can you turn off the assassin super senses? It ruins all the surprises.”

Runaan smirked, used to the complaint after this many years together.

“Yes dear.”

Lain and Tiadrin walked through their front door just as Ethari threw a handful of vegetables at Runaan.

“He heard us coming huh?”

Lain sniggered, pushing past his wife to enter the kitchen.

“You two get the table set while Ethari and I finish the dinner. Try not to get into another fight with the good knives. Ethari will kill us. Again.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was weird. Tiadrin and Lain were keeping something from their friends. They were constantly looking at each other, having a silent conversation between themselves. It was something that had been happening for a few weeks, but Runaan and Ethari agreed to let them open up in their own time. It looked like that was tonight.

Over desert, Lain and Tiadrin clearly came to an agreement. Turning to the friends, Tiadrin took a deep breath.

“You know how we’ve been acting weird lately?”

Runaan pinched Ethari before he could give a no doubt sarcastic answer.

“Is everything ok?”

“Lain and I have been thinking about the future. Specifically, Rayla’s future.”

She trailed off, unsure how to continue. Thankfully, Lain always knew what to say.

“When we officially join the Dragonguards, we won’t be able to look after Rayla. We won’t be here, and we certainly can’t bring her to the Storm Spire. So, Tiadrin and I were hoping that you two would be her guardians? Raise her for us?”

Clutching each other’s hands, Tiadrin and Lain waited anxiously for either of the men in front of them to speak. Runaan broke out of his trance first.

“Yes! Of course, yes. What else would we say? We love Rayla. It would be an honour to raise her.”

Leaping from his seat, Ethari pulled Tiadrin and Lain into his arms, crying into their shoulders. Between the choked sobs, they vaguely heard the words thank you, can’t believe it and little Rayla. Laughing, Tiadrin pulled away, wiping the tears from Ethari’s face.

“You have no idea we nervous we were about asking you this. It’s such a huge responsibility. And you’ll be responsible for her training if she decides to be a smith or an assassin. That on top of raising her? I don’t know how you’ll surivive!”

“We’ll manage somehow. Runaan and I always struggle through.”

The rest of the evening went like they always did. A delicious desert followed by alcohol and silly games. The home filled with warmth and laughter of a found family.

Later, after Rayla’s parents were ghosted, Runaan and Ethari would remember those times, telling Rayla about their date nights and her parents, concentrating on the positives. They had promised their friends to raise their daughter and they would raise a girl proud of her parents and everything they did to protect their lands. They’d make sure of it.


End file.
